1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ski bindings and particularly to ski bindings which will be released automatically by overstress of a ski boot relative to the ski.
2. Prior Art
Ski bindings having sole clips which can swivel outwardly about a longitudinal axis to release a ski boot are known, and such sole clips have been releasable automatically upon overstress between the ski boot and the ski in a direction transversely of the ski. Such prior ski bindings have not been constructed to release automatically, however, when the overstress between the ski boot and the ski has occurred in a direction longitudinally of the ski. If the tip of the ski should strike an object, therefore, and stop or drastically retard forward movement of the ski so that the ski boot exerts an overstress toward the front of the ski because of the inertia of the skier, the previously known types of ski bindings will not be released. Consequently, the skier will tend to execute a somersault which can cause very serious injury.